Nightmares
by KirigiriKyoko
Summary: Shinoa has a nightmare and Yuichiro hears her screaming and crying so he wakes her and comforts her then adorable things happen. Fluff :)))) Yuichiro x shinao (Yuunoa) One-shot


_**Nightmares by KirigiriKyoko**_

 **Shinoa has a nightmare and Yuichiro hears her screaming and crying so he wakes her and comforts her then adorable things happen. Fluff :)))) Yuichiro x shinao (Yuunoa)**

 **disclaimer: I do not own Seraph of the end**

 **Hey everyone. thanks for reading! There just isnt enough Yuunoa fanfiction to satisfy the fangirl side of me; so of course, I had to write one myself XD If any of you have any ideas for future stories feel free to PM me. please reviw this story and let me know if you liked it. :)**

 _XOXOXOXOXOXO_

Erratic breathing and loud whimpers filled the almost silent barrack. The second I heard it, My heart stopped. It was the sound I never wanted to hear again, it was the sound of Shinoa crying. I impulsively followed the sounds, which brought me into the room next to mine. Shinoa's room. Light shone into the room from the window, illuminating her sleeping from; her tears glistened in the moon light. She began to thrash wildly in her bed, kicking the blankets completely off. I ran to her side, and put my warm hand on her forehead trying to calm her down.

"No.. Yuu!" My eyes widened, why was she calling my name?

"Please… Please don't leave, please you have to live! I need you! I need you…"

more tears began to run down her face. I shook her shoulder, attempting to save her from whatever horror she was experiencing.

"Shiona!" I said while still shaking her. Shinoa's eyes shot open, letting the tears trapped under her eyelids run down her cheeks freely. I wrapped my arms around her shaking form.

"Yuu.." she called out weakly.

"Shh.. its okay, Im here… Im here" I felt Shinoa bury her head into the crook of my neck. my arms around her tightened. I lightly ran my hand through her long silky hair. i rested my chin atop her head and gently rocked back and forth. I felt her melt into me. A warm fuzzy feeling resided in my chest. My heart beat sped up considerably. I had fallen in love with the purple haired beauty a long time ago when I first started in the moon demon company. Ever since then she's all i've ever been able to think about.

"I- I'm sorry if I woke you up," she murmured softly, not breaking away from me. I frowned slightly. "No, it's fine." I replied.

"Yuu.. Will you stay with me tonight?" Shinoa asked shyly, breaking away from my gaze.

"Of course I will" I replied softly, pulling her back into my chest lovingly.

Shinoa smiled a little, sniffing and wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"Thank you," she murmured quietly.

She looked up at me, her beautiful rose orbs caught the moon light perfectly, it looked as if her eyes were almost glowing. My breath hitched, my mind was racing, my heart was pounding. She was absolutely stunning. A lone tear shimmered on her face, she must have missed it when she was trying to wipe them off. I brought my hand up to her face and used my thumb to lightly wipe the last tear off. Her cheeks became dusted with a light pink color, as did mine. I let my hand linger, taking in the smoothness and warmth of her face.

Shinoa was the first to look away, her blush becoming more pronounced. She shifted slightly to the left, making room for me to lie down.

"Wanna tell me about it" I asked, getting into a comfortable position next to the shaken up girl. After a deep breath she replied shakily, "sure..."

"You don't have too, only if your comfortable"

"It- it's okay, I- I trust you"

"Okay, whenever your ready" I whispered reassuringly. I felt Shinoa relax into my shoulder.

"It started off with you and me fighting a vampire and... and it was fine until you got hurt... Badly."

I wrapped a comforting arm around Shinoa's shoulder; She had begun shaking again.

"Y- you were bleeding everywhere, and I couldn't do anything," she whispered, biting her lip. "you were dying." She had to pause and take a breath, I could tell she was trying to hold in her tears.

"I just sat there, unable to move, unable to help." Tears sprang from her eyes, her fists clenched, her voice grew louder.

"I was useless! I just sat there and watched the man I love die!" My breath hitched, did she just say she loved me? My cheeks turned pink, my eyes grew wider, my heart beat faster. Shinoa was too hysterical to realize what she had just said. Her face was buried in her knees, her hair blocked my view of her face. Her fist tightened, drawing blood from her hands. I wrapped my hand around her clenched one, and pried it apart so she couldn't hurt herself further. Her hand became limp in mine, and she just completely fell apart.

"I couldn't do anything..." She said shakily

"I was useless" the last part was whispered.

I put my arms around her and gently stroked her light hair, frowning. "Shh, Shinoa, it was just a dream," I murmured.

"I'm here, I'm alive" I could feel Shinoa stop shaking and melt into my arms. She rested her head in my shoulder, and closed her eyes. I smiled, glad she felt comfortable enough to fall back asleep. I slid my hand around her's and lightly rubbed the back of her hand. I felt her fingers slide through mine. I rested my head on top of hers drearily.

Thinking she was asleep I pulled the blankets over the both of us and kissed her forehead lightly.

"I love you Shinoa" I whispered lightly, thinking she wouldn't hear.

"I love you too," she murmured sleepily, not opening her eyes.

I froze. Did- did she just..?

"I meant what I said" Shinoa said drowsily. I looked down at her, mouth agape. Shinoa was looking up at me, a small smile adorning her face.

"I- I... I- what?" I said, stuttering.

"I said I love you too" She replied lightly. I grinned stupidly, fully registering what just happened. Without thinking I brought my free hand to her cheek and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. I never thought the day would come where I would get to kiss Shinoa, the love of my life. But I'm glad that it finally came. I don't think I've ever been more happy then I am now, nothing in the would could beat this day. No day could ever be better then the day I confessed my love for Shinoa Hiragi, and she confessed her love back.

\- the end -

 _XOXOXOXOXO_

 **I hope you enjoyed this story :)**


End file.
